Many commercial products, purchased in multiple units and used internally by companies or as promotional items, have a name or logo imprinted on them or alternatively have a name or logo printed on a label which is then mechanically affixed to each unit. Typically, when such a product is ordered from a supplier, the customer provides the specifications for imprint and the number of units required and the product is mechanically imprinted by the supplier. This is a system where the higher volume of imprints the lower the per piece costs. This system makes it cost prohibitive to order a small number of units with imprint. An alternative is to order the desired number of units of product along with blank labels which can be printed and placed on each unit of the product by the consumer. Applying the labels in this manner makes it difficult to ensure that each label is registered or neatly and reproducibly placed in the identical location on each unit of product.
The advent of personal computer systems with printers and internet and web-based printing systems has facilitated the ability of users to print their own labels for multiple units of a product. Davis, U.S. Ser. No. 05/825,996, discloses a personal computer system for printing completely to the edge of a label or other printed product using a personal computer. Wien, U.S. Ser. No. 06/481,572, discloses multi-layer sheet assemblies designed for easy feeding into and through printers. However, none of the disclosures provide for a means or method of easily registering the placement of the printed labels on multiple units of a product.